Chosen: A Seat in the Council
by Drake Wolfe
Summary: With the world in danger, Drake, Chosen One of Arceus, may have to risk everything to save it. Kinda a prequel to "Chosen on of the legendary" by guard of the twilight. M for lemons. Don't discredit guard of twilight's fic cause of mine.
1. Ch 1: Mission Accepted

**FOR FUTURE REFERENCE: I DO NOT own Pokémon, ONLY my OCs.**

* * *

><p><em>'A Poochyena?' I thought to myself. "What are you doing here… all alone…" I asked a wandering Poochyena as it fell over. Then I saw a crimson glint in its fur, it was blood. The Poochyena was unconscious. 'I have to help him!' I thought to myself as I picked up the Poochyena and carried him to the Pokémon Ranger School I attended.<em>

"What's wrong?" a familiar voice asked me. "Drake, what's wrong?" The voice seemed more concerned this time.

(Drake's POV. I point this out now cause you know who the person is now.)

I felt something wet trickle down my cheek.

"Huh?" I asked as I slowly got up. My cheeks were wet.

"You were whimpering and crying in your sleep." The voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw his familiar face staring at mine with concern. I realized where I was, I was in my home by Sunnyshore City. God, I loved the warm beaches, the sunlight, the warm breezes. But nothing rivaled my love for Zeke.

"Oh it was just a dream Zeke." I replied as I smiled at him. He still looked concerned.

"What about?" He asked, with a more interested tone.

"The day you and I met." I replied, hugging Zeke warmly. He hugged me back pulling me close.

I looked around the room, the clock said it was 10:25 a.m. The sun shone brightly through the window, and a gentle breeze blew the dark blue curtains.

I got out of our too large, very comfortable bed, and took a shower. I got out and dressed in my usual attire, a blue vest with a hood, a black long sleeve shirt under the vest and blue and black jeans.

I stepped out of the bathroom to smell the wonderful aroma of whatever Zeke decided to cook for us, today it was an omelet with various meats and herbs cooked to use it. It smelled heavenly, and tasted way better than it looked. Which, considering the fact it looked amazing in the first place, can only say so much about how it actually tasted.

Zeke is about 6'6" with brown hair and brown eyes, he is very muscled, and I like that about him. He wears a black cloak with a hood, the cloak goes down and flows around his feet. Underneath the cloak Zeke wears a crimson shirt with a black vest, and black jeans. At this moment, he wasn't wearing the cloak.

"This is delicious! I exclaimed as I happily as I ate the omelet.

"I'm glad you like it," He said chuckling, "I know it's your favorite."

"You know me so well." I replied with a loving smile. "I wonder what we're going to end up doing today…" I thought to myself as I finished breakfast.

And immediately after swallowing the last bite of omelet someone knocked on the door. I opened the door, it was Arceus, as if on cue, in his human form. He was a tall white haired man, he had on a white and black jacket over a white shirt with a golden ring going around it and white and black pants.

"Hey Drake," he said nodding, "Zeke," He nodded to Zeke. "You know why I'm here right?" he asked.

"Of course, and as always I'm ready to help." I replied smiling.

"Me too," Zeke said putting on his cloak. "What do we need to do?"

Zeke got his great sword and my two katana from their stand in the living room.

My katana are silver and black. They were a gift from Zeke for Christmas. Ironically enough, I gave him the sword he has now that very Christmas. His great sword is black and crimson as if stained with blood although it isn't.

"Well," Arceus started, "there's been disturbances in the areas around the Valor Lakefront. I want you to find out what's going on, and if you can, stop them."

"Sure. I'll go immediately." I calmly said, accepting the task.

"I'm going with you. And nothing can stop me." Zeke interjected.

"Ok, well… I shall depart now. Thank you for your help." Arceus said as he opened a portal.

"Well Zeke, let's go." I grabbed his hand and teleported to the Valor Lakefront.

* * *

><p>Time to Investigate<p>

Me: So, what did ya'll think?

Drake: I loved it! Especially the parts about Zeke.

Zeke: I loved the parts about you.

*They cuddle*

Me: Uh… More about them and their history next time!


	2. Ch 2: Investigation

**FOR FUTURE REFERENCE: I DO NOT own Pokémon, ONLY my OCs.**

* * *

><p>(Zeke's POV)<p>

"You didn't have to teleport me… You know that right?" I explained to Drake as I looked into his beautiful brown eyes while walking with him around the lake.

"Yeah, I know… But I wanted to help you save your energy." He smiled that smile that I absolutely adored.

"Oh Arceus, I love him so much… Please keep him safe and protected." I thought to myself. Then I heard a voice in my head, "Of course I will, you have no worries."

"Alright, now what's going on here…?" I thought out loud.

"There's no Pokémon around her at all… Why?" Drake said with a very concerned tone.

"Come to think of it, I haven't heard a single Pokémon, or seen one since we've been walking." I commented.

Then we felt a very large tremor, followed by a shockwave that blew some trees over and a large pillar of smoke appeared.

Drake looked at me and we both ran as fast as we could toward the source.

Immediately we found the ruins of what appeared to be a large building. The smoke was coming from the ruins.

"An explosion?" I suggested to Drake.

"Maybe… But that doesn't explain why the Pokémon haven't been here." He added.

I looked at him, taking in the brilliant sight. Nice black hair, just a few inches shorter than me, and beautiful! And beneath it all, he's brilliant and intuitive as well as rational and calm and calculated. Just like his-

Suddenly another explosion seemed to go off, and this time we saw the ruins of the building emit even more smoke. Drake and I went to over to the ruins.

"Hey look!" Drake called to me, "There seems to be a secret underground structure." He said while pointing at a tile in the ruins of the floor that had smoke pouring out of it.

"So, shall we?" I asked Drake as I gestured to the ruins of the building.

"Of course." He smiled.

He took my hand and we removed the large floor tile and went it.

Upon entering the underground the smell of smoke was dense. The grotesque noise of a Pokémon's cries being gurgled out by something wet echoed the corridors.

"We have to help it!" Drake yelled into my mind as he ran off without me.

"I know!" I told him as I ran after him.

The corridors were brightly lit and surprisingly white, almost blurring the floor with the ceiling. It almost seemed difficult maneuvering through the corridors.

"Stop! This zone is for… authorized… personnel only… Oh my…" A guard said, "You're- you're! Aahhh!" He screamed and ran off.

"Nice to know we're still well known. Especially after all this time." Drake said cheerily as we ran down the corridors searching for the Pokémon that was in danger..

"Sure… But…" I added, "We can't let him alert everyone else."

"Well yeah, but they would notice he's gone missing." Drake replied.

"You have a point. Besides, we do need to find and help that Pokémon." I conceded.

An alarm went off followed by a voice that echoed through all the hallways. "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Be on the lookout for Drake and Zeke Wolfe. They are extremely dangerous. If spotted alert the higher up immediately and release the drones to take care of them."

"The drones? Come on! I want to fight something intelligent for once…" I thought to myself.

Suddenly Drake took my hand again, "This way!" And he led me into what looked like just a wall.

"We're gonna run into a… wall?" I said as we went through a concealed pathway.

"How did he know?" Then I looked into his eyes, they were glowing blue. "Oh yeah… His psychic powers. I love future sight, it allows such great visions of the future." I thought to myself.

Suddenly another alarm went off. "They are in the testing grounds. Repeat, they are in the testing grounds. Send all drones immediately. Now shutting all corridors."

There were giant metal walls that seemed to be coming in from the ceiling, floor, and sides of the corridor.

"Time for the dash!" I roared, I grabbed Drake bridal style and dashed through the walls trying to shut off the corridors.

I kept running until we reached a large empty room with glass walls. There were more corridors but they were already shut. The corridor that we came in through shut.

I put Drake down, "Looks like we're trapped… Or so they think." I commented cockily.

Drake looked at me and smiled, "Did you know I love you?"

Drones started pouring in from the ceiling and raising up from the floor.

Drake unsheathed his katana, I took off my cloak and drew my great sword.

Drake jumped into the flood of drones and immediately small explosions started going off.

"Arceus, I love him" I thought as I did the same.

Eventually after what seemed like an eternity of fighting a giant drone fell from the ceiling.

"Hmm… Time for the Psycho Slash!" Drake yelled!

He threw the katana in his left hand into the head of the drone and ran after it slicing every drone between him and his sword. Upon reaching his sword he ripped it out of the drone causing its head to explode and he then mercilessly slashed through and into the drone. He ran back to me and we ran from the drone as it exploded completely.

The shockwave it created blew all the other drones away and destroyed the glass all around us.

I didn't notice it until now, but he was wearing my cloak.

"So… Can I get my cloak back?" I asked.

"But I love your cloak." He hugged me endearingly.

"Fine, you can keep wearing it… Until we get back home."

"Zeke, did you hear that?" He asked me.

"Hear what?" I asked back.

"I thought I heard some girl pleading for me to help her. But I could've imagined it." He answered.

"Well, maybe it was the Pokémon? I suggested.

"I don't know… It seemed human." He seemed certain he heard something.

"Well, let's find her then!" And I dashed into one of the rooms that were once blocked by the broken glass. He followed closely behind me.

* * *

><p>Seems to me like there's something ominous coming...<p>

Me: Remind me not to make you mad! Haha!

Drake: Ok *smiles largely*

Zeke: I don't think he'd be able to do anything anyway!

Me:Why is that?

Zeke: He'll be preoccupied with something else... *winks*

Me: *slyly* Are you suggesting something...

Drake: Hmm... Sounds pretty good to me!

Me: Unfortunately... I won't be able to post these for a bit due to the fact that I'll be away from my home in California to be in Illinois for a while...


	3. Ch 3: The Source

**FOR FUTURE REFERENCE: I DO NOT own Pokémon, ONLY my OCs.**

* * *

><p>(Drake's POV)<p>

"He sure is sexy…" I thought as I ran after him.

The gurgled Pokémon cry echoed the halls again. But it seemed different this time…

"We have to go faster!" Zeke yelled as he picked up speed.

I followed him increasing my speed as well.

We ran through corridor after corridor, searching for the source of the noise. It was getting louder and louder, "We have to be close!" I thought to myself.

Then we ran into a big open room. There seemed to be absolutely nothing in the room. But then I saw… a girl?

"Hello?" I called out to the girl.

She looked at me. She had this expression of pure and absolute sorrow on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Still no response.

"Hey, girl. Can you hear us?" Zeke asked bluntly.

She nodded.

"I can't believe that worked…" I mumbled. "Are you hurt?"

She didn't speak.

"What's wrong?" I thought to myself. I searched her mind.

I was utterly shocked and disgusted by what I saw.

"Oh Arceus…" I muttered.

"What is it Drake? What?" Zeke asked concerned.

"This girl… Is the Pokémon we heard. Team Henkan experimented on her, and transformed her into a human. She used to be a Cherubi."

"Oh my Arceus…" Zeke said in horror.

"Ah… So I see you've found our first successful attempt at transmutation." A voice declared as the click of heels hit the floor.

The voice was from a woman. She was tall, and had her hair in a bun with two stick in the bun. She wore a pure black lab coat with a crimson trimming on the bottom. She wore a black skirt, and a black shirt as well. On the shirt you could see a large crimson "H". And something felt different about her. Different from that of most normal human beings.

"You… You despicable scum!" Zeke yelled as he unsheathed his great sword.

"Please, you are nothing to me. It seems all I need to worry about is Drake." The woman chuckled.

I laughed.

"What?" The woman asked.

"Of course you have to worry about me… But you should worry about him more." I claimed.

Zeke smiled at me.

"According to the data-" She started.

"Frack the data. You have never captured images of me fighting. Drake on the other hand… I'm sure you have a ton of him. But he likes to intimidate you guys." Zeke interjected.

"Yeah, me… I'm like a small supernova. Zeke on the other hand is like the concentrated force of a million supernovas causing the largest black hole in the universe, which would threaten to tear the very universe apart." I said with increasing speed.

"You're- you're lying." The woman said trying to hide the fear in her eyes. "And I, Korina Hayashi, will prove it." She said as she pulled the sticks out of her hair causing the bun to unwrap.

The sticks were more than they seemed, she swung them out to her sides and they grew in length and width, soon they were two short sword like objects. But they didn't seem sharp.

Zeke snickered, "Are you supposed to cut people with those?"

"No, you'll see what they do." She had a wicked smile on her face. She soon rushed off toward Zeke. He didn't do anything he just stood there.

"Be careful of those sticks. She used them to kill the failed experiments." The girl's voice from earlier said into my mind.

"Zeke block it, now!" I yelled. But he didn't move fast enough.

The woman yelled out a fierce battle cry.

"No!" I yelled as I threw one of my katana between Korina and Zeke.

She hit my sword down and stopped. She was shocked by what just happened.

"Move Zeke!" I yelled into his mind.

Suddenly the sword I threw started vibrating, and it fell into a pile of dust on the floor.

Korina smiled, "As you can see, my weapons vibrate objects to a rate in which they catastrophically fail or simply fall apart. Now, which limb shall I take off first."

"My sword…" I said, shocked. "Zeke bought me that sword for Christmas. And you just ruined it. You have made the worst decision of your life. Again." I snarled at her.

I ran at her teleported behind her and sliced her right arm. I teleported again and sliced her leg. And again and again. I kept teleporting around her, cutting parts of her.

"Hmm… Looks familiar…" Zeke chuckled into my mind. I smirked.

"Ha… this is nothing. You see the procedure on her, I reversed it. Except… Mine has some aditions."

Suddenly the sound of joints and bones cracking sounded. And her body was bending in odd ways. She laughed maliciously during the transformation. She became an… Exploud? She had the sticks in her hands.

"Haha! Prepare for your demise!" She cackled in a loud booming voice.

She created sound waves that seemed to vibrate my whole body. And the vibrations got worse and worse.

I couldn't move. I couldn't feel. I saw Zeke's mouth moving, I couldn't hear anything.

She stopped making the noise.

I fell to my knees. I had a hard time breathing. My heart beat became irregular. Everything seemed to be shaking. I still couldn't move my body. All I could do was turn my neck and head. All I could do was look around. My ears were ringing horribly.

Zeke looked at Korina again. He said something and based off the movement, and how well I know him, I think he said, "You sick, twisted, demented, bitch!"

She seemed to laugh. She opened her mouth wide again, as if to do the noise.

"Oh no… Are we going to die?" I thought to myself.

Suddenly someone took the sword from my hand. It was thrown at Korina, it stabbed her tongue. I couldn't see who threw it, the person was behind me.

"Who did that?" I asked, reaching out.

"The one you saved." The person replied back to me.

"The cherubi?" I asked.

"The very same." She replied.

"Thank you." I said.

I looked back at Zeke and Korina. He seemed to have gained the upper hand on Korina.

The ringing in my ears finally stopped. I could hear again.

"Can I move?" I thought to myself. I tried moving my arms. I managed, but just a little.

"Alright… A little at a time." I thought. Suddenly I felt hands on me, and a soothing sensation went through my body. I felt great.

"There you go, all healed up." The girl said into my mind.

"Thank you." I said and rushed to get the sword that was in Korina's mouth.

She saw me and threw one of her sticks at me.

"Drake!" Zeke yelled out.

I used a psychic power of mine to stop it mid air. I grabbed it.

"Why didn't I think to do that earlier?" I exclaimed in my head as I continued to rush toward her.

I reached her and yanked my sword out of her tongue. She roared in pain.

"Time for an extra!" And suddenly her speed increased. She ran around me and swung her stick at me. I parried it with her other stick. The one in her hand flew out and struck one of the walls.

I swung at her with my katana. She boomed a loud noise at me, and it sent me flying backwards. I hit a wall. Hard.

Zeke roared, "Dark Slash!"

His sword started to give off a black aura as it was imbued with darkness. The sword combusted with a black flame. Zeke teleported to Korina and slashed and then teleported to another side of Korina and slashed again. He did this numerous times. All his slashed looked like they went clean through her.

"You're dead." Zeke said as he turned and dashed toward me.

"Ha… All of you are too… My stick hit the wall… this whole entire underground building will collapse on you." Korina said.

I couldn't see her, Zeke was between us. I heard something wet flop onto the ground.

"Are you ok baby?" He asked, with that voice of concern.

"I'm fine. All my major injuries from earlier were healed. Now get out of here. I'll be there shortly. I promise." I replied. "And take her with you." I said, pointing to the girl who's name I still didn't know.

"Alright… But you better hurry back." He said.

They teleported out of the building.

"Alright… Down to business… I said to myself." I still had a stick in my hand. And my Katana in the other. I got the other stick out of the wall. And immediately, chunks of the ceiling started caving in.

"Alright, time to go." I said. And I teleported out.

I was in the fields near the ruins of the building. Zeke and the girl were there.

"What's that?" Zeke asked, pointing to the sticks in my hand.

"Part of a future experiment." I replied.

The ground around the ruins viciously shook. And all of the ruins seemed to cave in. And then the dirt from the surrounding area just seemed to cover and fill in the hole, as if the building were never there.

"I'm not sure if it's too early but… Mission Complete!" I exclaimed. And I raised my single katana above my head in a victory pose.

"It feels different with only one sword. I'm sorry Zeke. I ruined one of your gifts. " I apologized.

"No worries at all!" He smiled. "It's final use was protecting me."

I smiled at him, and hugged him.

"Hey. What happened to that girl?" I asked.

"She's gone? I didn't even notice." He said into my ear. "Now let's go home."

And he teleported us back to Sunnyshore City.

* * *

><p>Where did the mystery girl go? Perhaps she disappeared, never to be seen again.<p>

* * *

><p>Wolfie: Do you guys think we'll see her again?<p>

Drake: I think so. *he smiles*

Zeke: Can I have my cloak back now?

Drake: But… but…. I love your cloak! *starts crying*

Wolfie: Why can't he have his own cloak?

Zeke: They aren't _my _cloak. They aren't as special to him.


	4. Ch 4: Relaxation and Experimentation

**FOR FUTURE REFERENCE: I DO NOT own Pokémon, ONLY my OCs.**

* * *

><p>(Zeke's POV)<p>

"What are you doing in there? It's been hours now." I yelled at Drake who was in his laboratory. "It's almost midnight." I said more to myself than to him.

"It's really important. And you can't find out what it is yet." He replied.

"Fine… I'll be waiting…" I said with a more than disappointed tone.

The moon was brightly shining, and she was full. There was a soft gentle breeze blowing, and there wasn't a cloud in the night sky. I howled at the moon. I was sitting in my chair, just waiting for Drake to finally finish what he was doing in there.

"There's nothing to do…" I muttered. "I guess I'll just relax here a bit, I mean I'm only in my boxers, shouldn't be too hard to do…" I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, Zeke…" I heard a sultry voice. "Zeke, you awake?"

There was a weight in my lap. A familiar one.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm up." I said as I sat up in the chair.

"Whoa big fellow, calm down. We should get in our nice, _huge, _comfortable bed."

He stressed the word "huge," why?

We walked down the hallway and into our room, and I was laid down in the bed. Then he was straddling me. That completely woke me from my sleepy daze. He rocked his hips back and forth on my crotch.

I looked at him, he had nothing on but his tight blue briefs. He was looking at me with lust filled, needy, pleading eyes. As if he were begging me to take control.

"He's so fracking sexy…" I thought to myself.

And then he bent over and kissed me passionately. That turned me on completely, and he knew it. He rocked against me harder and faster too. I growled sensually. And that's when I rolled over, not breaking our kiss, placing myself on top of him.

I rocked my hips against his harder, and faster, and I deepened our kiss. I licked his bottom lip, demanding entrance into his mouth. Which I got immediately. After what seemed like forever, we broke the kiss to breath. Drake pulled me closer to him.

"You're so hot…" Drake panted into my ear. And he purred too.

I kissed him again, picking up where we left off. And I pulled his briefs down and off his body releasing his hard member. I roughly stroked it. He liked that, but for some reason he _really_ liked it this time, he moaned extremely loud. Which, in turn, turned me on more.

Then he flipped me on my back again. He broke our kiss and then kissed my cheek, then my jaw line, my neck, and he went lower and lower until he got to my clothed member. He licked it through the boxers. I moaned. He looked up at me.

"Now, what will we do with these?" He asked in a sensual tone with a sly grin.

He put his head back down and bit the top of my boxers and pulled them down using his mouth. My member sprung forth. And immediately he greedily sucked on it. He licked a trail up and down it, wrapping his mouth around it.

"I love this taste!" He squealed with delight.

And then he put my member back in his mouth. It felt so good. His mouth was moist and warm, and he knew how to use his tongue like an expert. I was getting close.

"Hold on." I said. He paused and looked up at me with a confused look. "Well, come here." He did.

I kissed him, and I rolled so that I was on top again. I howled looking down at the incredibly sexy sight.

I gripped his member again, his body gave a great response. I licked his neck, then his chest, between the lines dividing his six pack, each of the tight muscles, and I went lower. I licked around his member teasingly. I licked the tip, and down to the base. He moaned pleadingly. I licked the tip again and he thrust himself into my mouth. I greedily sucked him, enjoying the taste, just as he did mine.

He got louder and louder as I went on, and his breathing became irregular. "He's close," I thought to myself. Then I surprised him, I stuck a finger in his wanting hole. He gasped and released his load into my mouth. I swallowed it all.

"That felt amazing…" He said between breaths.

"And it's not over yet babe." I said.

I positioned my member at his hole. And thrust in slowly. We both moaned. "He's always so tight!" I thought to myself. He rocked himself against me. I pulled out slowly and thrust back in quickly. I kept changing my position, searching for that spot. He practically screamed out in pleasure. "Found it." I smiled to myself. I kept thrusting on that spot, stimulating him, faster and faster, harder and harder. Making him reach another release. His hole squeezed my member as he came again. I roared, and I came inside him.

I crawled back up and kissed him. He weakly kissed me back. I rolled onto my back and he rolled so that his head was on my chest and his arm was over my abs.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too." He replied. And immediately I heard his light snore.

I followed soon after back into my sleep.

_"I didn't mean to!" They got closer to me. "Stop! I'm sorry." None of the Mightyena said anything. They just crept closer. "Please." I pleaded. "What you did is unforgivable!" and one of the Mightyena hit me with shadow claw. Something wet trickled down my face, and down my body. "I'm- I'm bleeding!" I ran, never to look back again._

"Zeke, calm down." He said.

"No, stop following me!" I said, still asleep.

I felt lips on mine. I opened my eyes. Drake was here, kissing me. "I'm not asleep?" I thought to myself.

"It's alright." He said, breaking our kiss.

"I'm sorry… I was dreaming about…" I started.

"Shh… It's ok. I know, you're alright now."

"Yeah, O- ok." I replied, still shaken by my dream.

"Let's shower. A nice, warm one will fix you right up, and loosen the tight muscle." Drake said calmly with that irresistible smile.

We walked into the master bathroom. Drake turned on the water and set the temperature. The water came from a long, narrow slit in top of the wall, it came down like a waterfall into the large bathtub. We got in, still unclothed from last night's activities. The water poured down onto us, it was so relaxing. I sat down on the seat in the tub under the waterfall and just let the water pour down on me.

Then I felt hands on my shoulders, they were massaging me, loosening the tense muscles. I almost fell back asleep from how relaxed my body was. His hands massaged other places on my body. This went on for about half an hour.

"Ok, I'm much better now." I said, and Drake stopped massaging me.

"Good. I love you." He said with that irresistible cheerful smile of his.

"I love you more. I'll go make breakfast. Or brunch. Or whatever." I didn't know what time it was.

I got out and dried off and put on a black tank top with some black boxers and shorts. Drake did the same except with a white tank top and blue shorts and boxers.

I made pancakes and bacon, a simple breakfast, but great nonetheless.

"Aha! I got it!" I heard Drake exclaim from his lab.

"Good!" I yelled to him, "Breakfast is done." And I set the table, and put our food at it.

He came out of his lab with an accomplished look on his face.

"I did- Yum! Pancakes and bacon!" He said.

That made me laugh, hard.

"I like your train of thought babe!"

"I couldn't help it, this is delicious!" He simply replied.

After our conversation, I found out that it was still early in the morning. And as usual for Sunnyshore, the sun was bright, and the winds were warm. There were large fluffy, clouds in the sky.

"Get ready to spar." Drake declared, tossing one of my basic great swords at me. I caught it by the hilt.

I did as he requested, I dressed in my usual attire, without my cloak this time, and waited for him in our underground sparring room. He arrived shortly in his usual outfit as well.

He pulled out two katana, they were silver and blue.

"When did he get those?" I thought to myself.

"I made them. But there's a surprise. Get ready!" And he dashed at me.

I pulled my great sword out of the ground in front of me and blocked. "What's the surprise?" I thought to myself. Then he smiled, jumped backwards and smacked the hilts of his sword together. Now I heard a whirring noise, and parts of the katana light up. They almost seemed to vibrate very rapidly. "There's no way that could've happened… I'm just imagining things." Then he swung his blades through the air and spun, doing a very flashy flip. There was a giant crevice where his sword hit.

"Yeah, they work. Ok, we don't have to spar anymore." He said.

I was still astounded by what just happened. "You created katana based on that one chick's sticks?"

"Yeah, I did. I reverse engineered them." He smiled.

Suddenly a bright light flashed between us. Arceus was standing there.

"I have another mission for you two." He said.

* * *

><p>Pretty relaxing, eh?<p>

Me: Happy now?

Drake: Oh, yeah!

Zeke: Thank you very much Mr. Writer.

Me: I have a name…

?: Teehee…

Drake, Zeke, and I: Who was that?


	5. Ch 5: Aliss Distress

**FOR FUTURE REFERENCE: I DO NOT own Pokémon, ONLY my OCs.**

* * *

><p>(Drake's POV)<p>

"In the forest again?" I thought to myself.

We were in the forest area around the Valor Lakefront again. It was bright and sunny, as usual for Summer. There was a gentle warm breeze blowing by. And it smelled of beautiful flowers. There were plenty of Pokémon running around. Flocks of Starly and Staravia flying high in the sky. There were plenty of Pokémon floating around and swimming in the lake. The Lakefront looked, happier this time around.

"So, what's wrong this time?" I openly asked.

"I don't know. Everything and everyone looks happy." Zeke replied.

One of the trees rustled. I dismissed it. "Probably just a Staravia or something." I thought to myself.

"Hi there mister!" I heard a familiar voice call into my head.

"Zeke, did you hear that?" I asked in a slightly panicked tone.

He grunted in a confused manner.

"Never mind." I said. "So, who are you?" I thought out loud to the voice in my head.

"The girl." Then I received an image in my head.

It showed Zeke carrying her out of the base from last night. I smiled. Zeke looked hot, the heroic savior carrying the damsel in distress. Except, he and the damsel would never be together.

"Oh, the cherubi." I replied.

I got closer to the tree that rustled. The smell of flowers seemed to be coming from it.

"Now you got it!" She cheered!

"Why are you hiding? Why don't you speak?" I had a myriad of questions to ask her.

"They're after me." She said secretively.

I got even closer. And Zeke looked at me with a questioning look.

"They? Who's they?" I questioned.

"The people. Who did _this_ to me." And the Cherubi girl jumped out the tree.

Zeke gasped.

The Cherubi girl who had red hair, light skin, and a plain white dress when we first met, now has a grass bow in her hair, a red polka dotted dress that goes to her knees where it goes out, almost like a ball.

Zeke was beside me now, and we faced the Cherubi Girl who was in front of a tree the lake was sparkling beautifully behind her.

"The people who made me human." She spoke in a very light, high voice.

"We'll protect you. You can come stay with us." I offered.

"No… I want to stay in my forest home." She replied sadly.

"Ok, I'll respect your wishes. But do you want me to find a way to reverse the process?" I asked.

"You may." She replied.

I stepped close to her.

"This may hurt a bit," I warned as I got a needle and vial from a small pack attached to my pants via the belt. I stuck the needle in her arm and drew blood. She winced. The blood was a dark green color.

"Do you have a name?" Zeke asked her.

"I don't know how it'll sound in English… But it's _Aliss_." She smiled.

"Well Aliss, I'll do my best to find a cure." I smiled reassuringly.

"I believe you." She stated.

"So, now what?" Zeke asked.

We sat down. I looked around. The lakefront was quiet. Almost too quiet.

"We find a-"

Aliss screamed, "Move!"

I did, a dart flew past me. I saw a tiny crimson H on it. "Team Henkan…" I growled angrily.

I unsheathed my swords and after taking off his cloak, so did Zeke.

"Show yourselves!" Zeke bellowed.

And immediately a number of drones fell from the sky.

"Again with the fracking drones?" Zeke said in an annoyed tone.

He charged at the drones, slashing and hacking them to pieces.

"Alright, Aliss…" I looked around, "Aliss?" She was nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry about me." She called into my head.

I found and put on Zeke's cloak then I joined him in battle.

"Why drones?" I thought to myself. Then I realized the answer. "As often as Zeke and I are on missions, we constantly fight Team Henkan. They probably figure it's less expensive than actual people."

"Come on! Where's the big guy?" Zeke howled.

"There is no big guy today." A mysterious voice said.

A vine started to grow from the ground at a very rapid rate. It grew larger as it grew longer. Then little cherry blossoms started to grow out of the vine and they scattered into a large whirlwind around the vine. When they cleared, a large Sceptile was standing there. Except, the Sceptile had a thinner tail, the seeds were large grass wings similar to that of a Tropius', and the blades seemed to be literal blades spiking from its wrists.

"I suppose you duplicated what Miss Hayashi did. Except with a Sceptile instead of an Exploud." I commented.

"You are correct. And I know the danger does not lie in you, but in Zeke." He replied smugly.

"Don't underestimate my Drake!" Zeke yelled as he drew his sword.

The Sceptile merely stood there.

"I am Jeffery Marron." The Sceptile spoke. And he released a powder that contaminated the air around us.

I did my best to hold my breath when Zeke contacted me mentally.

"I can't move a muscle!" he said.

"I'll get that for you." Aliss said into my head.

And another powder appeared that canceled out the first as well as canceled out its effect.

Zeke didn't say anything and charged at Jeffery.

Jeffery held his arm up, and the blades on his wrist extended. Suddenly a blur of motion occurred and Jeffery was standing on the other side of Zeke.

Zeke staggered and fell on one knee.

"Zeke!" I screamed in horror.

I ran to him and checked all over for wounds. His leg was bleeding profusely.

I sat beside him and held him by his upper body, completely disregarding the existence of everything else.

He looked at me and smiled, "Don't look so sad babe, this is nothing."

"But you're really bleeding." I said sadly.

He sighed, "You know how you've never gone full speed in the races you've always beaten me in... Go full speed now. I wanna see if I can keep up with my eyes."

"Do it Drake! I'll tend to his wounds. Keep the Jeffery guy occupied." Aliss said into my mind.

I nodded.

"Jeffery, you have made the worst mistake of your life." I cracked my knuckles, took off Zeke's cloak, and go my two sword handles from their respective places on my left shoulder and right hip. I swung the hilts and the blades appeared. I smacked the hilts against each other and a low whirring noise was created.

"Dang… You took off my cloak…" Zeke said in an astonished tone.

Jeffery laughed, "Do you think I'm intimidated?"

I walked toward him, and he looked as if he had no idea where I was.

"I'm not moving that fast am I?" I thought to myself.

And I swung one of my blades at him. He just barely had enough time to react. But it was useless against my vibrating blades. My blade went right through both of his.

"What the hell? How are you so fast? What's with that blade of yours?" he questioned.

"I told you, you made a mistake." I replied.

"Well, so did you!" He exclaimed. And he seemed to explode with some sort of powder. "Hahaha!," He laughed, "now that I've dropped some superfluous weight from those powders, I can match you!"

When the powder cleared, the Sceptile seemed much thinner, almost like a Grovyle. He had new blades and they were twice as long and twice as thick. His tail changed into a thin plain vine, rather than the leafy bushy one. And his wings grew larger.

He took to the skies with a few mighty flaps of his wings. "And just to be sure you can't cut me, I'll fly up high…" He stated cockily.

I sighed in an annoyed manner. "No matter what you do, I'll always be faster. No matter where you are, I'll always hit you. No matter what, you'll end up dying." I replied.

He dived down upon me using aerial ace. I sidestepped and he flew past. He seemed shocked, as if I hadn't just spoken.

"He's all healed." Aliss said into my head.

"Come on babe, I know you can go faster." Zeke cheered.

"Thank you Aliss. And of course I can, but I doubt I'll need to." I said facing Zeke.

I jumped into the air and landed on Jeffery's back.

"How the hell did you know I was coming? You weren't even looking!" Jeffery exclaimed, bewildered.

"Let's just say… I'm psychic like that. But to be honest, I didn't even need to use my powers. You may be fast, but you aren't exactly silent like a regular bird. You sound like a fracking tree in a tornado. Your wings rustle. Loudly." I said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Get off!"

We were extremely high up. He did a few aerial spins and loops. I still held on.

"Clip his wings!" Aliss yelled out loud.

"Was that in my-" I realized Aliss spoke it. "Only cause you yelled out loud."

I took my blade and clipped his wings at the base. I jumped off his back and threw one of my swords into the space between the two stumps that were wings on his back. And then I propelled myself forward, yanked the sword out of his back, and slashed rapidly, doing many flips and turns in the process. I did one last flip and kicked him straight down. A large cloud of dust and dirt rose from the force of the impact. I fell for quite some time, and yet I still landed softly on my feet.

Aliss was standing right next to Zeke, out toward on of the edges of the circular clearing. The giant dust cloud was still in the middle.

"How was that?" I asked Zeke and Aliss as I picked Zeke's cloak back up and put it on.

"That was amazing!" Aliss said, wide-eyed with amazement.

"Spectacular babe. I had my eyes on you almost the whole time. You were just moving so fast." Zeke said as he hugged me and ruffled my hair.

"Thank you!" I replied.

"You think this is over?" a now ominous voice coming from the cloud asked. "You think you've won? Well you're wrong!"

The dust finally cleared. The Sceptile was there… But he was… giant? And rooted to the ground…

"What happened to you?" Aliss questioned, horrorstruck.

"Lady Fortune decided to give me another shot." Jeffery said.

"Lady Fortune would never do such a thing… You're a monster!" I exclaimed.

"No… He's a weed. And like all weeds, he must be cut out of the garden.

Suddenly a large vine came out of the ground and pulled Aliss underground. It reappeared next to Jeffery, except with a steel coating and many blades coming from it. Aliss was screaming, a lot.

There was a vile smell in the air now. All the grass around us was dying. It was coming from the Sceptile.

"We have to cut him to size now!" I exclaimed.

Zeke and I rushed at him. Jeffery didn't move. We swung our blades at him, Zeke didn't even leave a mark and I barely scratched the surface. Jeffery still hadn't moved. Zeke and I backed up a few feet.

"Ha, you can't cut me down." Jeffery laughed.

"But you can't move." I replied.

"I don't need to." And suddenly a vine snatched me up.

I tried to teleport away. I couldn't.

"Like one of my added bonuses? If I am physically touching exposed skin on you, I nullify all your psychic powers." He taunted.

"Frack… I'll save you babe!" Zeke yelled.

"He can't cut him… Unless…" I thought. "Zeke, slide the bottom of the hilt on your sword, there should be a button. Press it!" I yelled to Zeke.

He did as I instructed. The crimson along his black diamond blade began to glow. A whirring sound similar to the one produced by my swords was emitted by Zeke's, except his was louder.

"When did you do this?" He asked, astonished.

"Shortly after my own. It was a piece of cake after the first time."

It was almost as if I wasn't suspended in the air upside down with Aliss next to me screaming.

"Heh… Time to whack some weeds." Zeke said with a sly smile.

"You can't cut me!" Jeffery said as he sent a vine at Zeke.

Zeke swung his great sword, and with a thump, the large vine hit the ground.

"Now… Time for the source! Dark Slash!"

His sword gave off a black aura of darkness. The sword combusted with a black flame. Zeke teleported to Jeffery and slashed and then teleported to another side of him slashed again. He did this numerous times. All his slashed looked like they went clean through him.

Aliss and I were falling now, I caught her midair and we landed softly on the grass.

Jeffery, or what was left of him was in pieces on the ground, alight with a black fire.

The smell cleared away, and there was a large cloud of a pollen type substance being blown away with the wind.

"Now we've won." I said with a smile.

Zeke hugged me from behind and spun me around.

"I love you." I said in a loving tone.

"I love you too babe." He replied with an equally loving tone.

"Thank you. For everything. I know we'll see one another again." Aliss said.

Zeke and I looked around, Aliss was gone.

"Just like last time…"

"Wanna go home?" Zeke asked.

"How about a date?" I interjected.

"Sure. But we should clean up first." He said.

I looked at us. We were covered with grass stains. And we reeked of that wretched smell.

Zeke grabbed my hand, and we teleported home.

* * *

><p>Me: I'd say that was pretty interesting.<p>

Drake & Zeke: I'm interested in my date…


	6. Ch 6: Date Night

**FOR FUTURE REFERENCE: I DO NOT own Pokémon, ONLY my OCs.**

* * *

><p>(Drake's POV)<p>

We were home, and the first thing we did was take off all our clothing and throw them into the washing machine.

"All right, time to get this funk off of us!" I cheered happily, free of the horrid smelling clothing.

We went to the shower and completely cleaned up, kissing passionately here and there. Finally, we finished getting clean.

We walked into our respective walk-in closets in our room. "What should I wear…" I thought to myself. I looked through all my clothing, from t-shirts and sweaters that spanned the color spectrum to my dress shirts that did the same, to my shorts and jeans and dress pants as well. "Aha! That's it!" I gasped aloud.

I stepped out of the closet wearing blue jeans, with a white long sleeve button up shirt with a collar and a blue vest with a hood over that.

I was simply amazed by what Zeke was wearing. He had on black jeans with a gray shirt a darker vest and an unzipped black sweater.

"You're not wearing your cloak." I spoke almost silently.

"Well, I figured I should look extra nice for my hero." He smiled endearingly.

I couldn't speak, I simply went over to him and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked him, as we walked into the living room.

"Hmm… I hear Eterna City looks nice this time of year." He replied.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.

He grabbed my hand and next thing I knew, we were hand in hand, standing in Eterna City.

We were in the middle of the city. You could see the large forest to the east. And Mount Coronet to the west.

"Where to first?" I asked Zeke.

"How about dinner?" He suggested.

And we walked to the largest restaurant in the city.

We entered, got seated, and ordered our food. I ordered a chicken fettuccini alfredo type food, except instead of fettuccini it had rice. Zeke ordered a steak with mashed potatoes and gravy with a small side salad.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed, as I took my first bite of food.

"Yeah, it is pretty good."

And then we did what we always did at any restaurant, we fed a forkful or so of our meal to the other. For some reason, things always taste better that way. It's probably the idea that it's being fed to us from the other.

After eating we thanked the waiter, and sent compliments to the chef. We tipped generously. And we heard our waiter squeal in delight as we left.

"I suppose tipping someone more than the actual bill itself was a tad much." I said smiling to Zeke as I interlocked our arms together and got close to him.

"Haha, but we made the waiter so happy!" he chuckled.

We walked around aimlessly until we found the theatres. We watched a romantic comedy about a couple of trainers who were childhood friends, whose Pokémon fell in love. At first the trainers didn't like this, but as the movie progressed, they themselves fell in love. By the end, everyone was happy, their Pokémon had children, and the trainers had children too.

"That was so cute!" I said to Zeke, as we walked out the theatre.

"Not as cute as you." He said in a flirtatious voice.

"Hey, look at me." And he did, and I kissed him.

"Come on" and he grabbed my hand and we ran in the direction of the forest.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Hide and seek! One, two, three…" Zeke said, and he started counting.

I ran, giggling, through the forest until I came across the Old Château.

"Hey, this is Rotom's house. I'm going to hide here!" I thought as I ran into the mansion.

I ran into one of the rooms and hid. There was a large bed with curtains around it in the room. I and sat on the bed and closed the curtains.

What felt like an eternity passed before I heard the front door to the mansion open.

"Drake! Oh, Drake! Where are you?" Zeke yelled looking for me.

Eventually I heard him enter the room I was hiding in. He opened the curtains.

"There he is!" He yelled, smiling and sitting on the bed, while pulling me into a hug.

"And your prize is…" I said, as I kissed him.

"I like this prize." He said, breaking our kiss, only to kiss me again, this time more passionately.

I closed my eyes, and when I reopened them, we were in our bed in our house.

I knew what was coming next. And I wanted it!

Jackets were unzipped and thrown off, shirts were torn, pants, among other articles of clothing, flew in various directions.

Zeke was laying over me. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, his tongue and my own were twirling around one another in my mouth.

He was rubbing my arm and grinding his manhood against my own. It felt amazing. Then he kissed my cheek, my chin, my jaw line, my neck, and he steadily got lower and lower until his warm, moist mouth was around my erection. I moaned loudly as I felt him lick the tip, and go lower.

I felt a finger lightly brush my entrance. I gasped. He kissed me on the lips, and I felt his finger penetrate me. Then another, and one more. He pulled out and thrust back in.

I released into his mouth, he drank it all up greedily.

"That just tastes better and better…" He said lustily, while looking into my eyes.

He crawled back over me and kissed me on the forehead, then my cheek, and my mouth again. And I took control this time.

I flipped us over, not breaking the kiss. I kissed a trail downwards and licked his tip. He moaned loudly. I licked his whole length. And then I positioned my entrance over his manhood, and penetrated myself. I was on top, I rode him, and he loved it.

He started thrusting up to meet my hips as I came back down. And this went faster and faster, deeper and deeper. I loved the way it felt. He was hitting a very sensitive spot inside me, I couldn't contain my noises.

He grabbed my hips, and held me in place on his length as he stood up. He took control again. He was thrusting into me powerfully, hitting the spot over and over again. I'm sure I could be heard throughout Sunnyshore.

I was getting closer and closer again. I couldn't hold back. I released again on both of our stomachs. And that in turn made him release powerfully into me.

He just barely managed to get us both back on the bed before his legs gave out. We kissed deeply one last time before falling into a deep sleep.

_"You have to help him!" I pled to the professor at my school. "Please!" I begged. "Fine, you know I couldn't say no. Now what happened?" The professor asked. "Well, I was in the forest and I saw him, and he just fell over. So I gently picked him up and ran back here as fast as I could."_

_~Hours Later~_

_"He's perfectly fine. The Poochyena has made a full recovery." The professor spoke to me as he exited the Pokémon recovery room. The Poochyena came out too. He still had the crimson streaks in his fur. The Poochyena came to me and jumped in my lap he licked my cheek and rubbed against me. "Looks like someone has a partner Pokémon." The professor commented. "You mean, he can stay? But-" I started. "You demonstrated many qualities of a great Ranger. It would be horrid for me to send him away." The professor said smiling._

* * *

><p><em>AN_

Me: Wow, that was…

Drake & Zeke: AMAZING! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!


	7. Ch 7: Into the Den

**FOR FUTURE REFERENCE: I DO NOT own Pokémon, ONLY my OCs.**

* * *

><p>(Zeke's POV)<p>

_'This person, Drake, is… nice.' I'm his, "partner Pokémon"..? Basically I go around where he goes, and I help him… This seems nice. "Come on Poochyena, let's go!" Drake led me into some room, there was a weird, bird-like device. I have to get on it?_

_~Hours Later~_

_"Where are we?" I barked to Drake. He seemed to understand me. "We are in a place called Sinnoh. Far away from Hoenn. But we're being sent here as the guardians of this region." He smiled at me. So, I playfully barked in agreement. "My name is-" Drake cut me off, "I know your name."_

"Zeke, good morning." Drake smiled at me.

"Morning love." I replied.

We got up, and Drake looked like he felt a little pain, he couldn't walk in a straight line.

"Sorry… I guess I got a little rough last night." I chuckled and ran my fingers through my hair.

"It's perfectly fine love. I like it like that sometimes." He winked at me.

We walked to the bathroom and showered together like we usually do. It was peaceful. But I couldn't help but wonder, "What is our mission today?" I didn't really want to do anything today, but we had to. We are his chosen ones, and we have to protect him and the other legendaries.

I got out of the shower a few minutes early and got dressed in my usual clothing, a black cloak with a hood, a crimson shirt with a black vest, and black jeans. I didn't have the cloak on, it was on the back of my chair in the living room. I did have on an apron however.

I made breakfast for Drake and I. There were hash browns, omelets, pancakes, and sausage. As usual, Drake absolutely loved it.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed as he took a bite out of the omelet.

"Thank you." I blushed slightly. "Whenever he compliments me, I just get all… giddy and jovial. On the inside of course." I thought to myself.

After we ate breakfast, we cuddled up on the couch. I sat against the arm on the right side of the couch and he laid his head on my lap and dangled his legs over the other arm of the couch. We were just enjoying the moment we had with each other. It was peaceful.

And on cue, "I have a mission" a voice said as a silver and gold flash appeared behind us.

"Morning Arceus," I said.

"What's going on today?" Drake asked.

"Henkan is doing something underground. I don't know what exactly, but it's evil. Put a stop to it please. I didn't want to interrupt this, but I had to. Please understand that." Arceus said, asking for forgiveness.

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine." Drake and I said simultaneously.

We looked at one another, I leaned toward him and he leaned toward I, we kissed. Arceus cleared his throat.

"Head to the Oreburgh Mines. The workers and Pokémon have been hearing strange noises."

"Affirmative." Drake said.

Drake sat up and I got up and got my cloak and sword. Drake teleported his swords to him. Arceus disappeared. Drake grabbed my hand and we teleported to the entrance of the mines.

Excavators and Pokémon alike were fleeing from the cave, from what I could understand, the cave was… moving? And it was making sounds as well.

"Now what?" I asked Drake.

He remained silent. His eyes were closed. Then he opened them, they were glowing blue again.

"We enter, but be careful, the cave is changing and there are many pitfalls. The cave is changing to quickly for me to determine where they are, I just know they're there." Drake replied.

We ventured forth for what seemed like hours, there was nothing but shifting walls and the occasional pit here and there. We made many turns and eventually came to a dead end.

"Uh… Did we miss something?"

"Hold on," Drake said and he made a grunt of exertion and suddenly the most of the wall disappeared and there was a small hole near the bottom.

We both knew what this meant. I closed my eyes and concentrated for a minute, I felt my body changing, and when I opened my eyes again, I was on all four legs, with claws and black fur. My fangs were back and they were large. My tail was large and bushy, and my ears were pointy and atop my head.

My senses of smell and hearing were amplified tenfold compared to normal, and those were already extremely high. I knew my sense of taste had gotten stronger, but that wasn't really important right now.

I looked over at Drake, he was dark blue with black streaks, rather than the regular pink he should be. His tail split into two at the end like a regular one would for his type of Pokémon. The jewel on his forehead was changing slowly but it was slowly stopping at a dark red color. My beloved Drake, was in his Espeon form again.

"You look so handsome." I complimented Drake.

"You look better my mighty hyena…" Drake replied as he rubbed against me purring.

We then got serious and ventured into the blackness that was the hole in the wall.

The path was a snug fit at first but soon it expanded and got easier for me to move around in.

"Ah… breathing air!" I exclaimed as I could finally take in a full breath of air and move around freely.

"Shh…" Drake shushed me.

I did as I was instructed, and then I heard the metallic pitter patter of drone feet. But the steps seemed to occur twice as often as normal, as if they were quadruped drones.

"So… we're fighting random four legged drones today… I wonder if there's going to be a giant one… maybe a main boss guy, it'd make sense…."

"Hey. Let's cause chaos. How's that sound, Love?" Drake spoke into my mind.

We walked into the hallway where the clanking was coming from and we saw all kinds of quadrupeds down here. There were metallic Absol, Mightyena, Eeveelutions, Lineoon and many others.

"Sounds like a plan!" And with that he and I attacked the drones as we ran down the constantly expanding hallways.

Drake being a special Espeon had the ability to use dark moves as well as psychic moves. He took out a myriad of drones using Psychic, Pursuit, Future Sight, and Dark Pulse.

I, being blessed just as Drake, took out a copious amount of drones using Psychic, Crunch, Shadow Claw and Dark Pulse.

We fought on like this for about 10 more minutes when a high pitched noise sounded through all the hallways. And it's echoes weren't any better.

"Prepare to be crushed." I heard a robotic voice say as large robotic steps sounded.

"Don't- The- Sound- Block-" Drake tried to tell my something mentally, but the sound was effectively blocking our communication.

The robot soon came in sight. It was a gigantic Rhyhorn. It had a gigantic horn and metal spikes all around it's legs.

The sound still made it difficult to move. I was essentially immobilized, the perfect target for a giant charging Rhyhorn. And I didn't know where Drake was, nor could I hear him.

Suddenly, it raised its upper legs into the air and stomped down, he started running. At me.

* * *

><p>AN

Zeke: Where's Drake?

Me: What's going to happen?

Zeke: Promise me that Drake will be fine.

Me: You can beat it.

Zeke: Why aren't you promising?


	8. Ch 8: Protection

**FOR FUTURE REFERENCE: I DO NOT own Pokémon, ONLY my OCs.**

(Zeke's POV)

"Drake… You must live on… I know you will." I thought frantically to myself as the robotic Rhyhorn charged at me.

The robust, robotic Rhyhorn was steadily getting closer, and that sound, it would not cease. Suddenly, it was on all fours charging at me.

"If I weren't about to die, I'd compliment Henkan on the fluidity with which that robot moved…" I yelled.

It lowered its head, its horn facing directly at me. Then, the horn started to spin.

"Arceus… the damn thing is gonna impale me with a drill…" I thought in a stupefied manner, as if this were expected.

"Don't tell me you gave up! Come on, you saved me already, you can take this." I heard a voice say.

"But… The noise… I can't… I just can't." I replied feebly.

"Here… HOW'S THIS!" Whomever was speaking just used hypervoice, and it effectively canceled out the paralyzing ringing sound.

I quickly got up and dashed out of the way of the Rhyhorn. "Thank you!" I called out.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" the voice boomed back.

"Where the hell is-"

"Here I am, Love. I had to go pick up something… or rather, someone." My split-tailed love said as he seemingly materialized from the sky.

The voice continued to boom on. I slowly tuned him out.

"Well, shall we?" Drake asked me.

And with that he dashed after the Rhyhorn who had now come to a stop.

I sat there, stunned, just looking at Drake run off and attack the mechanical monster. Eventually I realized what he said, and I got there just in time to watch him use dark pulse and shoot the dark glob of chain-like darkness straight through the chest of the abomination.

I heard Drake gasp in a shocked matter, frankly I almost did too. Then I remembered that I'm in this fight too.

I dashed at his legs and used shadow claw, except differently this time. I coated my paws, all four. And I had the coating spread up my limbs and around my body. I had a battle armor of shadow. My whole body was covered with the shadow, as if one giant razor sharp Mightyena.

"Took you long enough." Drake said to me as he used psychic to fling a boulder at the Rhyhorn.

"Sorry… I was shocked."

"I CAN ONLY KEEP THIS UP FOR SO LONG!" the voice said.

I had forgotten the other person was here. How and when did it get here..?

I jumped at the Rhyhorn who had just swatted Drake down to the ground.

"Bastard!" I yelled at it.

And I coated myself with the shadow claw and spun at its horn.

There was a loud clashing type noise. I hit the floor. I stood facing away from it and ran toward Drake. A large thud resounded throughout the cavern, and I felt one too. The ground shook, but not because something was charging, but because something fell.

"Drake!" I exclaimed as I ran toward my injured Espeon.

"I'm fine Love." He whimpered weakly.

I heard the grinding metallic noises behind me. "Damn it, that thing is still in one piece, alive and kicking?" I turned around and faced the monster, his horn was gone. But, there was a ball of energy in front of it.

"How the hell did they program a robot to shoot fucking beams?" I exclaimed in shock.

The robot fired. Straight at Drake.

Without thinking, I coated myself with shadows, and jumped between Drake and the beam.

"Damn it… I can't keep this up! Drake, run!" I grunted as I tried to refract the beam.

Drake was out like a light. "Drake! Wake up!" I pleaded desperately.

My shadow was starting to crack. I felt it, the pressure building, the power of the beam increasing. If I falter…

"Fuck! I can't let him get hurt… I don't know how I'd live with myself…"

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, and the beam wasn't hitting me anymore.

I panted heavily, and relief spread through my body. I waited for my eyes to readjust to the dim cave around me.

"Arc- Arceus?" I exclaimed.

"I am here to help you." He said.

And then the beam finally came to an end. Then the Rhyhorn paused for a minute, before it started charging a black beam.

Soon afterward the beam fired. Arceus was trapped in the darkness.

"Are you ok?"

The Rhyhorn started charging another beam.

"I'm fi-" Arceus started and soon screamed out in pain, "This machine mockery is sapping the energy from me!"

"Go!" I yelled as I cut him free.

"I will lend you strength." He said.

"Never mind that! Go rest, hide, you can't get captured by them!" I bellowed.

Suddenly, a flash and Arceus teleported away.

(Drake's POV)

_"Zeke, you ready?" I asked my energetic young Poochyena. He barked back in reply. "All right! Let's go!" and we charged into the Henkan mansion. As we traveled through, I captured many Pokémon, and released them, freeing them from Henkan's trance. They were thankful to be out of that zombielike state. Suddenly, I saw him jump between myself and a beam from another Pokémon. He yelped as he got knocked into me. "Zeke! Are you ok?" His response was a brilliant white glow._

I moaned gently, "What's that light?" I woke up to see that I was in the cave still.

Zeke was between myself and the mechanical abomination.

I quickly realized what was going on, and got up.

"Zeke! Leave!" I yelled at him.

"No, I need to protect you."

"I can't let you continue to get hurt."

The Mechanical Rhyhorn started charging yet another beam.

"Go, now!" I commanded.

He stayed in his spot, eyes on the robot.

The beam fired, and instead of acting rationally, I acted on impulse. But that was a mistake.

I forgot he was a Mightyena, and I was an Espeon. I forgot he weighs about 30 pounds more in this form, and certain Poke limitations, especially that my psychic powers can't really do anything to him, would make it nearly impossible to move him. All that in play, led to this wild result.

A/N

Me: This is getting dramatic…

Drake: Ugh… I want to go back to sleep…

Zeke: Everything hurts so much… Drake, you can't sleep yet… I won't lose you.

Me: Neither of you talk like that! Nobody's going to die! You'll pull through, I know you will. You always do! You're the heroes, the good guys…


End file.
